The New Teen Titan: Glacie
by ARose13
Summary: This is during the period where Terra leaves the Titans to go train her powers, in the show she goes to slade. This is as if she didn't go to slade she found another girl with the same problem and they team up. This is only the first chapter, if you wish me to continue writing it. Tell me!


Terra was going fast on the huge rock she was attempting to control, a little too fast. She had left Robin and the rest of the Teen Titans so she could learn to control her powers; then finally take them up on their offer. It was more difficult than she thought it was going to be, she was covered in cuts in bruises. Her ankle swelled and doubled in size and it seemed that her left wrist was fractured. She didn't care though, she was focused on becoming a Teen Titan so a little pain meant nothing. She had been all over America already but right now she was gearing towards California, she had always wanted to swim in their ocean so she thought she might as well "train" there as well. She was about 20 minutes from LA when a weird power wave hit her and she lost control of her rock. The rock was falling faster than she was but she was able to catch it, but not perfectly, she just added yet another bruise to her collection. _What the heck was that?_ _It felt like an immense amount of power... I better check it out _Terra thought as she sped up towards where the direction of the power had come from.

Sitting on a bench, alone, was a small girl. But she wasn't a normal girl, if you walked by her you would definitely gasp or gape in confusion. It was about 90 degrees out and extremely humid; everyone was in their bathing suits and swimming in the ocean. Everyone besides this one girl, her name was Grace Turny, and she was a very...strange girl. she was wearing a winter jacket, a knee length skirt with tights underneath, a hat, a scarf and mittens. Her hair was a light blue, so light it was basically white and she was very pale; yet her eyes were a piercing dark grey. She sat alone on the bench, avoiding peoples' stares. She kept her attention turned towards her sketch book; she was sketching all the people swimming in the ocean. She wished she could join them. Her parents thought she was strange and kept their distance, in school no one would talk to her, even the teachers gave her pitiful looks. she dreamed of a day where some one would come and rescue her from this hell hole she calls her home. she thought of those fairy tales she had read about the girls who had dreamed a prince would save her and how they all go their wish; why should she be any different?

Terra spotted where the tremendous power had come from, some weird looking girl was releasing power waves without even noticing it. She looked lonely and reminded Terra of herself for some reason. She landed her rock subtly on the ground and walked straight up to the bench the girl was sitting on and sat down. The girl looked extremely confused and started to stand up.

"no no no! sit down, i want to talk to you. My name is Terra, whats yours?" Terra held out her hand for the girl to shake but she looked scared. The girl sat down and stared at Terra, very uneasily "please tell me your name, i think i can help you... i mean i can't control my powers that great either. We can help each other out!" At this the girls' eyes widened and she looked very confused.

"My name is Grace Turny... what do you mean powers?" Her voice sounded surprisingly warm compared to how cold she looks. Terra's face flushed, she had thought that the girl new she had powers.

"i sense that there is something very unique about you and i felt like you had the same like...aura around you as all the Titans do. I have the power to control the earth, like rocks and stuff. It's pretty cool, but i haven't quite learned to control them completely yet. But once i learn to control them I'm joining the Teen Titans!" Grace's jaw dropped at the mention of the Teen Titans.

"You know the Teen Titans?" For the first time Grace's eyes lit up with excitement. She thought to herself _Maybe this will be my chance to be rescued and leave this place! _

"Yeah! they're my friends, really cool people. So lemme ask you this Grace, did you ever like notice there was something different about you? is there anything you can do that no one else can?" _it would be much easier to help her if i knew what she could actually do... _Grace turned her eyes towards the ground, she looked like she was thinking over something very carefully. Terra watches as Grace's eyes glaze over, she tilts her head towards the sky and...it begins to snow. "WOAAAHHHH! That so awesome, dude! You can control the weather?" Terra's face lit up with excitement, but Grace just looked solemn. "Is something wrong Grace?"

"I-I don't control the weather, i can just make ice... which includes snow... that's why I'm dressed like this, I'm always cold. But i feel warmer when i use my power... it doesn't make any sense. I want to learn to control and use them more though! i just want to get out of this place... i hate it hear... No one wants me here" Grace's eyes filled with tears, but once the tears fell they turned to ice. Terra placed her hand on Grace's back, she knew how she felt and wanted to help. Terra stood up in front of Grace and held out her hand. She looked down at the sad girl and saw herself, she knew she wanted to help.

"Come one Grace, I'm rescuing you from this place"

End of Chapter 1


End file.
